Seeker liberation
by Sadisticglee
Summary: Seekers were once proud creatures. Their wings would glisten in the lights of Vos and not one seeker went without energon. That was, until the King was murdered. With the only heir his next victim, he traveled the halls, his dislike of seekers taking up more space than his frame. Please R&R!


Alright! Let's try this! I've finally gotten to writing during school when it's nice and quiet so I hope that this time I will be able to at least get this story started!

XOXOXO

Seekers were once proud creatures. Their wings would glisten in the lights of Vos and not one seeker went without energon. That was, until the King was murdered. With the only heir his next victim, he traveled the halls, his dislike of seekers taking up more space than his frame.

A few maids managed to escape his sights, a small, whimpering sparkling in their arms. They shushed him, bouncing him softly in their arms before ducking into one of the many secret passages running through the palace. The tunnels wound an expansive web under the city of Vos, each leading to a different city where they then broke off into more tunnels. Only those closest to the kind knew of their paths, anyone who did not know would be forever lost.

The tunnels were dark, and none of the seekers liked it, but it was a necessity. Their wings were tucked tightly against their backs as they slowly made their way through the tunnels. They were headed towards Iacon, a place where the heir would grow without anyone knowing who he was. He had not been named yet, it was only that day where he would be bestowed a name fit for a prince. Maybe that was why he attacked when he did, no one would know. The mains hoped and prayed to primus that others had gotten out safe. If they had other cities would be flooded with seekers, and soon all would know that Vos had fallen. No one could fight for the throne; no one could, for everyone knew who it belonged to. The heir had to come and take it, for it was his right.

By the time the three seekers exited the tunnel the sparkling was asleep. One held a small basket, filled with the necessities for a sparkling and a datapad. It left just enough room for the heir to be swaddled in a blanket and placed comfortably inside. They scanned the crowded streets, their optics trained for the one that spoke to them, the one that would take care of the prince. Neither knew how long their stood there, but they both knew when they found him.

He was a shuttle not a seeker yet not a grounded. He would understand the prince's needs, and be able to help him integrate into life with grounders much easier than a seeker could. He was tall, taller than most of the mechs walking along the crowds, but he was meek, smiling softly at everyone that looked up at him, and even excusing himself when he was the one who was bumped into.

"He's the one! He will be the one to take care of our price!" The seekers nodded softly as they slipped into the crowd. They were tiny, easily blending in, but also easily losing their target. Were it not for his large frame they would have lost him entirely. It was a while before he broke off from the crowd, headed, of all places, an apartment. It seemed he was living alone.

"Are you sure he will be able to handle a sparkling?" Blue optics met red as the other one nodded.

"Yes, he will. He will teach our prince, he will help him grow, and hopefully he will be the bridge to show that Seekers are no higher than grounders than the most noble of them. He will be our savior." Their voices were hushed as they hid in the shadows, waiting and watching for the shuttle to get into his home. They waited till the recharge cycle had started for the rest of Iacon, though the city no more slowed down then during the "day".

"Alright our prince, one day you will come and liberate us, you will save us, you will bring together seekers and grounders. We will be one, and it will be thanks to you." They each placed a kiss on the seekers helm before the one holding the basket moved towards the door. He could not help his tears as he knocked, quickly ducking away and back into the shadows, his blue optics barely able to focus on the door.

XOXOXO

Blue optics groggily onlined as a knock sounded at his door. Long legs swung over the edge of the berth, pedes already hanging off the edge. He stood, his frame almost too large for the small apartment, and made his way towards the door.

"Why would anyone come to my door, much less at this time?" He yawned slightly as he peaked out his door. No one was there.

"Great, I get it! I'm just a hulking mix breed okay! Stop pi-" His audios caught a small coo, and he looked down.

"A sparkling?" He kneeled down, his blue optics looking into optics equally as blue. The sparkling giggled and reached up through the blanket, tiny servos grasping softly. The mech sighed as he scooped up the basket. He took one last look outside, hoping that maybe this _was _a joke. It wasn't. Another long sigh left him as he turned back into his home, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"I guess…I'm a sire now…" He looked down at the sparkling before shaking his helm. "No. Big brother, I always wanted to be one. Guess it is my chance now."

The sparkling simply cooed, continuing to reach up at him through the blanket. He settled down on his blush couch, setting the basket on his lap. What was he to do with a sparkling? His optics caught sight of a datapad, tucked neatly beside the sparklings frame. He picked up the sparkling, starting slightly as he felt little winglets twitching against his servo. A seeker…weren't those meant to be in Vos? Thinking no more he grabbed the datapad and turned it on, reading through it quickly.

_"You hold precious cargo in your arms. One day he will free us, but in this time he needs you. You are to give him a normal life, let him grow with others as would any normal sparkling. When the time is right he will find his trine, and they will be inseparable. He has no name, we trust you to give him a name that will suit him."_

"Precious cargo?" He looked at the sparkling in his arms and sighed. "Alright then, if you need a na-"

He jerked as the sparkling let out a loud wail, kicking his legs and reaching up for him wildly. He couldn't help but laugh. It seemed the sparkling had just given him his name.

"Starscream…Your name is Starscream." Digging through the basket, he found the energon formula and started to feed it to Starscream, a small smile on his face.

To think, this was his first year of his study's for the Iacon academy.

XOXOXO

Alright! Please review please please please! I will try and have the next chapter up next week. I hope that everything will work out and let me but your reviews are needed!


End file.
